Ian's Zorua
Zorua is a Pokémon befriended by N, but not officially owned. She was the eighth Pokémon he had been shown to befriend and the first to appear more than once. Zorua is later returned to the wild and officially caught by Rui. She was her third Pokémon she caught in Unova and her fourth overall. Zorua was later traded from Rui to Ian. She is the sixth Pokémon he obtains in Unova and his fifty third overall. Pokémon Tales: N As a Wild Pokémon/With N In Vs. Sigilyph, Zorua was used by N to battle Ian. It used its Illusion ability to initially be disguised as a Yamask. It battled Ian's Oshawott, and was confirmed female when immune to an Attract attack from Ian's Snivy. As Yamask, she used moves not native to Yamask, which led Ian to figure out she was an impostor. After exposing her, the battle ended when N's Sigilyph was defeated. Ian comments on how Zorua aren't native to the desert area they were in. In Vs. Ferrothorn, Zorua is revealed to still be traveling with N. She used Night Daze to attack Ken's car, forcing it to crash in order to save the Pokémon that had been poached. She disguised herself as a Minccino when others appeared. In Vs. Zorua, N returned Zorua to her home in Lostlorn Forest, planning to leave her there. Zorua wanted to keep traveling with N and pursued him. She lost him in the Nimbasa Amusement Park and took on his form. She is found by Rui and Iris and is chased. Zorua battles and defeats Rui's Lillipup but is defeated by Purrloin. This allowed Rui to capture her. With Rui In Vs. Vullaby, Zorua came out of her Pokéball on her own and ran off. She disguised herself as a muscle man and gained the affection of Katharine. When Katharine initiated an attack at Rui, she was shocked by the attitude. When Lillipup was infatuated Zorua stepped up and defeated Katharine's Vullaby. In Vs. Cryogonal, Zorua disguised herself as Rui when fighting against Team Plasma. She feigned being trapped in ice by Zinzolin so Rui could free the hypnotized Vanillite. In Vs. Heatmor, Zorua disguised herself as Ginger the Durant to lure a Heatmor into a trap. Zorua helped battle initially but received a heavy blow. She then hid herself as a rock and left the battle, much to Rui's disappointment. In Vs. Galvantula, Zorua ran off from the group after detecting N was nearby. She was excited to see him, though this wasn't mutual. Learning that Zorua was caught by Rui he was enraged and attacked the group. Zorua saw this as horrible and fought against N. Galvantula trapped her and prevented her from doing anything. In Vs. Deerling, Zorua was chosen to battle Deerling and N. However, she still had reservations about battling N and fled instead. She found Cilan to come for help. In Vs. Scolipede, Zorua was chosen to fend off a Scolipede. However, she is upset about something and doesn't listen. Later, Rui agrees to trade Zorua to Ian for his Audino. With Ian After being traded, Ian talks to Zorua about her help him reach N as they fight him in the future. She later assists in battle 3 Scolipede alongside Ian's Pignite. She eventually uses Illusion to look like Pignite to attack. In Vs. Swanna, Zorua used Illusion to resemble Pignite when showing off Pokémon to Skyla. Skyla predicted that she could beat "Pignite" with Swoobat and chose it. Pignite easily evaded its attacks and was immune to Heart Stamp, ending the ruse and exposing Zorua. Zorua then defeated Swoobat with Night Daze. In Shadow of Oblivia, Zorua disguised herself as Latias to get close to Shadow, blasting Dragonite. She then disguises herself as Dragonite to trick Shadow into getting attacked. In Vs. Reshiram, Zorua and Victini were chosen to attack N's Reshiram. Zorua pleaded for N to stop to no avail. She was instantly defeated by Fusion Flare. In Vs. Haxorus, Zorua disguised herself as Pignite to battle Drayden's Zweilous. However this ruse doesn't last as Zweilous strikes her quickly. After a few exchanges Ian recalls Zorua. In Vs. Deino, Zorua trains with Audino on learning TM27 Return. She shows mastery of the move. In Vs. Zekrom, Zorua came out of her Pokéball to see N's and her's old room. She remained out the rest of the episode, watching the climatic battle between Ian and N. When Ian and N fell from their sky high battle, Zorua saved N from the fall by altering his fall path. In Vs. Hydreigon, Zoura joined Ian's team in facing Ghetsis' Hydreigon. She informed N of Ian's plan and used Illusion to trick Ghetsis to believing she was Zekrom. This creates an opening for Scar to attack. When N is about to leave she asks to go with him. N says he's not a trainer ready for her yet and tells her to stay with Ian. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Hugh 1, Zorua disguised herself as Scar, battling against Hugh's Flygon. She doesn't appear in her original form. In Vs. Hugh 2, Zorua disguised as Scar continues her battle with Flygon. Her Illusion is broken and she defeats Flygon. She is defeated by Leavanny. In Vs. Patrat, Zorua disguises herself as a Patrat for Callahan to use. She has a 1-minute battle against Victini, with the two holding nothing back. The timer ends before either of them land a hit. In War with the Shadow of Aura, Zorua teams up with Vespiquen to create the illusion of an army. She used Illusion to take the form of Lucario while Vespiquen filled them with energy grubs to produce an aura signature. She defeats Hubert's Polteageist offscreen and helps battle the Aura Soldiers. She disguises herself as Zekrom to trick Edelgard with Heracles the Goodra's help while Ian summoned the real Zekrom. In Vs. Mienshao, Zorua disguises herself as Alakazam as she battles Paul's Mienshao. Paul is wary so he swaps out for Staraptor. Zorua holds Staraptor off but he figures out the Illusion. Staraptor swaps out for Mienshao which breaks the Illusion. Zorua is recalled after that. In Vs. Pansear, Zorua disguised itself as Infernape to battle Paul's Mamoswine. Mamoswine breaks the Illusion quickly and is swapped out for Pansear. Pansear uses its playful style to catch Zorua off guard and defeat her. Zorua made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Zorua is shown to be incredibly loyal to N, as he helped her to travel back home to Lostlorn Forest. She formed an attachment to him during this time and was crushed when N tried to leave her. She felt hurt and betrayed, and took on N's form in order to comfort herself. Upon being caught by Rui, she still retains a defiant attitude and seeks out N. She ran off on her own, but came to Rui's aid when she was attacked. She respects Rui enough now to listen to her when asked to do something, even acts as bait on occasion. The only reason she was traveling with Rui was to be able to find N easier. This was successful, but she was horrified by the amount of hate N had in him as he attacked people. Zorua decided that this wasn't what she wanted and fought back against him. When traded to Ian, he states that he wants to help N which earned her trust. That, along with seeing N's more radical views, leads her to wanting to stop N instead of returning to him. Known Moves Trivia * Ian was revealed to eventually obtain a Zorua 3 1/2 years before he officially obtained her. This occurred in the ARPS special Ian Makes an Appearance? ** She is the Pokémon to be revealed to eventually be under his ownership to take the longest to debut. * Zorua is the first Pokémon to appear more than once with N. This implies her significance in the storyline. ** This is later shown when she is caught by Rui, a main character. * Despite being female, when using Illusion she like to take the form of human men. * Zorua fills a role of a follower to a messiah. She was caught in by N's message that she blindly followed him. However, after being away from him then seeing him again, she realized just how twisted his ideals were. * Zorua is the first Pokémon traded to Ian. * Zorua is the first Dark type Pokémon Ian owns. With it, Ian has owned a member of every type of Pokémon. * Zorua has battled against 2 gym leaders. References See Also * Ian's Zorua (ARPS) Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dark Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Rui's Pokemon (PT) Category:Ian's Pokémon